The presently existing winding control systems require exerting a large force on the rope in order to control the winding.
These systems are as follows; and
One of these systems provides the control by a storage drum 4; in which instance, the winding profile has to be spaced apart from the mast by a large distance A', which is at least equal to the sum of the drum diameter D and of a quantity equal to the radius at level C.
Another system uses an endless screw. If in such a case the screw body diameter is less than the distance between the winder tube axis and the mast rear face, this device has the disadvantage of storing the control rope and consequently to be very time-consuming and difficult to position on the mast.